Susan's Rage
by New Rebellion
Summary: The idiot should've been more considerate. Now his stupidity has unleashed a new, terrifying monster on humanity.


**Susan's Rage**  
_First Kill_

"And you're casting an absurdly huge shadow," Derek said, his voice cold and uncaring. "Now go away before you ruin my reputation any more than you already have, monster!"

Tears had been steadily forming in her eyes throughout his speech. He had shot down her hopes of returning to the life they'd planned and the one she'd envisioned with only a few cruel and cold words. Hopes that she'd held onto with all her considerable might while she'd been locked away in Area 52, the only things keeping her sane in that crazy prison of monsters. All she wanted was to move to Paris and live a normal life. Was that truly so much to ask? If Derek had chosen his words a bit more carefully, she would've just walked away quietly and tried to sort out her feelings in privacy.

But Derek's choice of parting words and the selfishness for which he'd finally and bluntly revealed to her had a different effect on her. A deep, seething anger took root in her because of his callous words and selfish attitude. How dare he judge her like that! He had no idea of anguish and pain she'd had to endure since that stupid meteorite had crashed onto her and changed her into a fifty-foot woman of immense strength.

It was then that she had a sudden epiphany. She was a fifty-foot tall woman with immense strength! She could—no, she _would_—make Derek regret that he'd treated her like this when she'd so loyally rushed back to his side after all this time!

"Derek!" she called out, the anger clear in her voice as the unshed tears evaporated instantaneously. Using her great strength, she smashed the wall to the TV station in, searching for her _dearly beloved_ former fiancée.

She quickly spotted the small anchorman off to the side, heading to the elevators. He'd apparently come to a halt to turn around gape at the destruction she'd caused as she broke through the wall. But, upon seeing the wrathful look in her eyes, he did what sane man would've done when confronted by an angry woman, he turned and ran for the emergency staircase as quickly as he could. Susan was quickly to reach in and try to grab him, paying no heed to the various cameras, equipment, or people who got in her way. However, Derek was closer to the doorway and slipped through it before she could get him.

In the time it took him to sprint down the stairs and for the parking garage under the station, Susan had already pulled herself out of the hole she'd made and moved over to the section of outside wall where the staircase was, quickly smashing it in to try and reach him. Thankfully for Derek, he had a special reserved parking space right in front of the staircase. Thus he was able to jump into his car and start it up with next to no time lag. Through the new hole she'd made, Susan saw his car's headlights come to life as the engine roared.

Growling to herself, she withdrew her arm and easily slid to the side, readying herself. And sure enough, out came Derek's car, traveling at speeds well over the posted safety limits. But his attempt to flee was futile. Quick as a bird snatching up a worm, Susan caught the comparatively small car between her fingers and lifted it up to her face, the engine roaring and the wheels spinning at high speeds.

"I spent every moment of everyday locked in an underground prison, praying to get out and come back to my life with you, Derek!" Susan said, glaring at the cowering figure in the car. Taking the car in both hands, she easily broke it apart like a fortune cookie. Grabbing the little prize inside and letting the tin junk fall to the ground, she glared at the source of her broken heart and shattered dreams. "And when I finally do get back to you, this is how you treat me?! I HATE YOU!"

"I'M SORRY, SUSAN!" Derek yelled out in his fright as his eyes remained locked on this enormous lips and teeth before him. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T HURT—"

"Oh don't worry," she interrupted with a growl, her glare deepening. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you. I'm simply going to _eat_ you."

Before the man could properly respond to that, she tossed him lightly into her awaiting maw. In her teen years, Susan had been a very dedicated and avid fan of giantess vore, often daydreaming of the act while masturbating. But now, finally being able to experience it for real, Susan could honestly say that her fantasies were poor lacking to actual deed.

She could feel Derek's frantic struggles on her tongue as he tried to find some way to escape her hot and slimy mouth. She could hear his muffled screams and cries for mercy and to be released inside her mouth, his voice so close to her inner ears. She easily wrestled and knocked him about with her massive and powerful tongue, beating him around in her mouth like a wet noodle. Though he tasted strongly of that cheap cologne he always used and of polyester, there was slight but growing taste of salt from his sweat. Feeling his struggles beginning to lessen, she opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath of air, revitalizing Derek at the same time. Closing her mouth again, she began sucking strongly upon his body, hoping to catch more of the tantalizingly good-tasting salty flavor of his flesh.

After several moments of this, she drew in another breath before finally swallowing. Feeling him struggle all the way down her throat was a truly unique experience. Her feeble, teenaged fantasies didn't even compare! Resting her hand on her stomach as she felt him enter and quickly start attacking her stomach walls, she smiled serenely. After a few moments, however, his struggles stopped entirely and she correctly guessed that he'd likely passed out from lack of oxygen and her Quantonium-enhanced stomach acids.

'_I think I just got **re**-obsessed with vore_,' she thought to herself as an indulgent, whimsical smile crossed her face. Reaching down into her pants, she was quite unsurprised to find a potent heat welling out of her pussy and that her panties were drenched from the excitement she'd just experienced.

She was brought out of her fantasies by the numerous sirens of approaching cop cars. She had _just_ gotten out of prison; there was _no way_ she was going back so soon! Turning, she put her powerful leg muscles into overdrive as she ran away from the scene of the crime.


End file.
